Risk
by blackheart555
Summary: when sensei's lesson ends early the guys decide to go to the new helicopter ride place down the street. I don't want to reveal to much. no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

"Timing is one of the most important things in fighting" sensei said motioning Kai to try to strike him with his sword. Sensei faced his wrist to Kai's sword side and twisted flying Kai over and knocking him on the ground.

"Lesson dismissed" he said walking past Kai into room Jay walked over and gave him a hand.

"That lesson went fast" Cole said putting away his weapon.

"We should go do something" I suggested

"Hey a new helicopter ride just opened up down the street" Cole said pointing down the street at two helicopters flying up and taking them in a giant circle

"I've always wanted to fly in a helicopter" we grabbed some money and walked there.

Once we got there we went into the gift shop where we got our tickets and equipment. I saw 4 more people come in there were a teenage guys 2 teenage girls and a young girl.

We heard the guy on the radio

"Helicopter 1 is ready for departure"

"Rodger that. You guys go to that green one" he said pointing to the green and blue helicopter. We walked out to the helicopter we piled in when the guy stopped me.

"I'm sorry sir 3 people per helicopter. But you could go with that girl" he pointed to one of the teenage girls who was also stopped.

"Zane one of us can stay behind" Cole said

"No I'm fine you guys go ahead" they shrugged as I moved back and waved goodbye as the top propeller started to spin. I walked over to the girl

"Hey" I said waving to her

"Hey I guess were riding together"

"I guess we are" I smiled at her she looked about a year younger than me. We saw a 3rd helicopter and got our headsets on.

"I'm kind of nervous" I looked over at her

"Don't worry I'll protect you" she smiled as we got on the seats our driver was a middle aged man he and wore a Hawaiian t shirt

"You guys ready?" we nodded as the large propeller started to spin and we got lifter into the air. He started to give a tour showing the famous ninjago skyscraper and the theme parks. About 10 minutes later we got over the ocean.

She had held my hand half way then let go over the ocean

"This is amazing" she screamed staring out the window I smiled. We passed the crooked rock making it past barley. I then heard a scraping noise. I looked around and heard the guy's radio.

"Jason? Jason? Jason answer me!" I felt the helicopter shake and felt it start to go down. I grabbed the wheel and saw a light flashing saying that the fuel lines have been destroyed. I heard the girl screaming I opened the emergency hatch and grabbed a survival kit and a blow up boat.

I grabbed her hand

"Trust me!" she nodded as we both jumped out of the large plane and into the salty ocean. We broke the surface trending the water. We saw the helicopter crash into the water and sink, I grabbed the raft and pulled the cord.

It suddenly blew up into a boat. I threw the bag onto it and climbed on then I helped the girl up. It was round and not a lot of room. She was gasping for air, I was breathing hard to.

"Are…you…ok?" I managed to choke out. She looked over at me.

"Just a little cut" she said pointing to her leg I looked at it.

"It will get infected if you expose it to the ocean water" I said opening our kit and looking inside. It had 5 cans of fruit, a can opener, a little knife, a blanket, a box of matches, a fishing line, a flare gun, a first aid kit, 4 bottles of water, and a flashlight.

I opened the first aid kit it had alcohol pads a few bandages and a splint. I took out an alcohol pad and wiped out some blood over the wound. I put a bandage over it.

We stood there for a while "what now?" she said breaking the tension.

"I guess we look for land" I said looking around for some kind of sign of civilization. Nothing. we were lost.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 3 hours since our helicopter crashed. It started to turn dark I felt a bump on the side of the boat.

"What the hell was that" I looked over the edge I didn't see anything

"It was probably a wave"

"There are 10 different species of sharks in this ocean" she said crawling next to me. I waited a moment and wrapped my arm around her. She looked up at me with a smile. Another bump this time bigger, she gasped grabbing me tighter.

I brought out the blanket and wrapped it around her she smiled. A couple minutes later she fell asleep. There was another bump but it was bigger. They knew we were floating ducks.

**Kai pov**

It had been 2 hours since Zane left in the helicopter. The other family was waiting to we stared at the sky, seeing if there was any kind sign of him.

Cole finally got fed up with it and went into the shop. We all followed him

"Where's our brother!?"

"I'm sorry sir helicopter number 3 is not responding"

"What does that mean!?" Cole yelled Jay grabbed him and calmed him down.

"It means the pilot isn't responding" we all gasped

"We'll send out a search helicopter out immediately" we left when we saw grab the phone. One of the guys walked up to us.

"Where's the helicopter"

"It's not responding"

"What!" the guy walked in and started to yell at the guy. I couldn't read lips so I didn't know what he was saying. After 10 minutes the guy came out and walked over to the other two. I saw him explain it to the guy.

When he was done the guy sat on the ground hands dug in his legs. We walked over to our apartment the guy and the manager gave us his number and said he'll tell us what happens.

We walked up the stairs we hadn't said anything the walk home.

**Zane pov**

I stared at the stars, when you're away from civilization the sky is more beautiful. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

I woke up first, waking her up.

"Good morning" I said walking over to our duffle bag. I swigged some water down and passed it to her she drank it to the half mark. I took out the can opener and a can of fruit.

I twisted the handle and flew open the lid. I sat by her as we feasted devouring the fruit. It tasted salty and the juice was discussing, but we weren't complaining.

The sun was baking us alive, I needed the tan though. I looked around us water, you would think someone would be looking for us by now. She looked over the edge.

"Zane come here" she said and pointed towards the water. I looked over the edge it was a coral reef. It had lots of colors and fish.

What I didn't realize were a couple of sea urchins. When we were staring I didn't see one of them pop the side of our raft.

"Zane…Zane!" the raft started to fill with water I grabbed the bag as I watched half of our boat go under the clear blue water. We wrapped our arms around the one floating side.

"Shit" she said as the water got darker.

"I'm scared"

"We're going to be ok" I grabbed her hand.

"You would think the ice ninja could get out of this"

"I'm ice not water" we giggled. It started to get dark again. I heard her scream, I quickly turned my head

"What!"

"Something brushed my leg!"

"My leg probably touched it"

"No-no it was like sand paper" I held onto her she was breathing hard, probably really scared. Hours later she fell asleep I held onto her. I was scared to; there hasn't been any sign of any rescue.

I needed to stay awake if I fell asleep we died. I tried to use falcon vision, I was too far away. I heard something from far away it was a search helicopter. I woke her up

"Hey girl it's a search helicopter" she woke immediately

"Where" I point to the small aircraft in the sky, we started to shout and wave our arms; I grabbed the duffle bag and quickly grabbed the gun. I shot the red flare into the sky. He flied right past us


	3. Chapter 3

Our first helicopter pass, I felt like we had just lost hope that was our way out and we let it get away. It was morning may… 13 2013 we had crashed may 11. I looked over I saw her crying

"We're going to be ok"

"My brothers must be worried sick"

"Is that who was with you"

"Yeah the girl is my sister" she smiled "were those your brothers?"

"Not biological but we treat each other like family" we stayed silent for a few moments

"Did you ever know your family?"

"I knew my dad"

"Not much family huh"

"No but I have something" all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my leg I cringed in pain.

"What happened!?"

"I-I feel a needle going through my skin"

"Needle?" she looked at the water "Zane those are jellyfish!" she lifted her legs to trying not to make contact. This went on for half of an hour until there was no longer anymore.

I breathed hard "what kind of jellyfish were those?"

"I think they were hydrozoas, venomous but it can't kill you"

"Shit, they hurt" I kept my cool for her. We drank another water bottle and ate another can of fruit. 1 bottle left, 2 cans left.

May 14 2013

It was my turn to sleep tonight; I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Before I knew it I felt her shaking me.

"Zane! Zane! Look!" I slowly opened my eyes and saw little dots of light in the water.

"More jellyfish?"

"No plankton" we stared in awe at the multi colored fish and on the horizon multi colored dolphins jumping out of the water and green mantas from below it was a magical sight.

I don't know if it was her eyes that were lit up or her glossy hair in the moonlight but she looked beautiful. I slowly leaned in and kissed her. It's funny I didn't even know her name.

She accepted the kiss she even closed in for another one. Everything was going to turn out all right.

May 15 2013

It had been 4 days since our helicopter crashed we were now officially out of water and food. Our flashlight was ruined along with our matches our fishing line and the first aid kit. All we had now was our little knife and hope.

I looked at the clear bottomless ocean an orange fish swam under our feet. I took our knife and stabbed into the water. Miss.

"Catch anything?"

"No" i felt weak I missed land. She heard a sound

"Zane helicopter!" I shot a flare in the sky it just passed. That was all the flares I through the gun in the water I watched it sink.


	4. Chapter 4

**May 17**

6 days out of food and water, just a knife.

"Zane" her voice was dry and raspy

"Yeah"

"Look over there at those clouds" she pointed to a flock of black clouds, probably storm clouds. I saw rain coming out of it.

"We need a way of strapping us down to the boat" I grabbed our duffle bag and wrapped it around her and to the boat. My plan was to hold onto the boat for dear life.

I felt the cold wind run through my hair as we got closer to the black clouds. I heard the first crack of thunder. The waves started to go over our heads I just held onto her. I wasn't going to let go.

"Zane I'm scared!"

"Me to!" we saw lightning as we went under the cold salty water. I coughed up water and took another breath as the giant wave sucked us under again. They started to get bigger, about 10 feet tall.

I still didn't let go. I saw lightning pass through the water into little electric shocks. The wave sucked us under again. I lost grip of the boat and started to get torn farther away from it. I tried to swim towards it but got thrown back from the waves.

I heard her call for my name; I saw a little orange raft I started to swim towards it. She grabbed my hand and pulled me by the raft. I held on as hard as possible.

**May 18**

It had finally stopped, we were both breathing deeply. How I managed to hold on even surprised me. I took out our little knife it was unsaved. She took it out of my hand and held it to her wrists. I took it back

"What are you doing!?"

"I can't take this stupid ocean anymore" she said hitting it

"This way we can die faster"

"No were going to be ok!"

"There hasn't been a search helicopter in days, and were sure as hell not finding land" I looked at her she had her fists clenched. I kissed her again

"I won't let you die"

**May 20**

We have had no food or water for 4 days; we weren't going to make it for much longer. I felt something on the side of my leg. It grabbed me by the ankle and dragged me down, it was a sand tiger shark and it had my ankle.

I grabbed our knife and stabbed it in the eye, it let go of me immediately. I swam to the surface; he had dragged me about 10 feet under. I swam over to the boat gasping for breath; I flipped my leg over the floaty. I got some bandages and wrapped it around my ankle.

I didn't want it to come back, it would kill one of us.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah" I looked at the sky I heard a helicopter; I waved my hands we yelled for help. He saw us.

He flew above us and threw down a ladder, I let her go first. She struggled but got up easily. Now me, I had to climb with my hurt ankle though. Once we got up there was water and sandwiches.

The doors we open so we had to buckle, I sat next to her. I held her hand we were both in bad shape

"We're going to be ok" she smiled at me, he flow us to the hospital. They said I had bad leg damage, my ankles broken, my lungs were bruised, and I needed anti venom from the sea urchins.

I got an easy patch up though, had to get 18 stitches on my ankle. They left me alone, about 2 hours later I heard the door swing open.

"Zane are you ok?!" I nodded staring at the ceiling, I almost died it gave me a rush to think about it.


End file.
